La Lune Sombre
by Maejirase
Summary: Leon is a vampire and he is being hunted by vampire hunters. He needs to leave but he love, Lark, won't let him. Will he leave her? Or take her with him? Originally a story for French class, 1st story, but is also in English, 2nd story. Leon/OC
1. La Lune Sombre: French

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leon he belongs to Sqaure Enix. I do own Lark. **

* * *

**La Lune Sombre**

Une nui d'halloween pendant une lune pleine, il y avait une timide fille. Elle s'appelait Lark. Elle était la taille moyenne environ 5'8". Elle avait les cheveux noirs minuit, les yeux violet d'améthystes et vert d'émeraudes, et la peau soleil-embrassait. Elle avait 17ans. Elle était très belle mais elle n'a pas pensé elle était. Son ami a pensé qu'elle était très belle. Il s'appelait Leon. Il était très grand environ 6'2". Il avait les cheveux blancs neige, les yeux bleus glace, et la peau pâle. Il avait 17 aussi. Lark portait le jeans bleu, les bottes noires, un T-shirt noir avec une rose rouge sombre, une rose violet, et les étoiles argent dessus, et un pull noir avec le dragon blanc, gris, et argent. Leon portait le jeans bleu sombre, les chaussures marrons clair, et un T-shirt noir avec le dragon blanc et orange dessus.

Ils se promenaient dans la forêt mystérieuse sombre. Ils marchaient la main dans la main. La nui était très froide. Leurs souffles pendaient dans l'air. Soudain Leon s'est arrêté et il a regardé autour. Lark s'est arrêtée aussi et a demandé, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Leon ? »

« Rien. J'ai pensé j'ai entendu quelque chose, » Leon a répondu à Lark.

« D'accord. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à je dire. »

« Que c'est ? »

« Tu sais que suis un vampire. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis être rechercher par des chasseurs du vampire et j'ai besoin de quitter. »

« Quitter ? Où? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vais aller avec toi. »

« Non, je ne vais pas le permettre ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est dangereux ! »

« Si ? Je voudrais aller avec toi ! Tourne-moi dans un vampire ! Si je peux aller avec toi ! »

« NON ! Je ne vais pas te condamner à une vie de zombi ! »

« Mais je t'aime ! »

« Je sais mais… »

« Mais rien… Je vais aller avec toi si tu l'aime ou pas. »

« D'accord. »

Il l'a pris plus loin dans la forêt. Plus loin dans la forêt, Lark est partie sa vieille vie derrière et a commencé une nouvelle vie, la vie de un vampire. Ils sont allés dans la nuit sombre, ne jamais être vu ou être entendu d'encore.


	2. The Dark Moon: English

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leon he belongs to Sqaure Enix. I do own Lark. **

* * *

**The Dark Moon **

One Halloween night during a full moon, there was a shy girl. Her name was Lark. She was average height about 5'8". She had midnight black hair, amethyst purple and emerald green eyes, and sun kissed skin. She was 17 years old. She was very beautiful but she didn't think she was. Her fiend thought she was very beautiful. His name was Leon. He was very tall about 6'2". He had snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. He was also 17 years old. Lark was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a black T-shirt with a dark red rose, a violet rose and silver stars on it, and a black sweater with a white, grey and silver dragon. Leon was wearing dark blue jeans, light brown shoes, and a black T-shirt with a white and orange dragon on it.

They took a walk in the dark mysterious forest. They walked hand in hand. The night was very cold. Their breaths hung in the air. Suddenly, Leon stopped and he looked around. Lark also stopped and asked, "What's there, Leon?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard something," Leon relied to Lark.

"Okay. Why did you bring me here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know that I am a vampire."

"Yes."

"I am being hunted by vampire hunters and I need to leave."

"Leave? Where?"

"I don't know."

"I will go with you."

"No, I will not allow it."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

"So? I want to go with you! Turn me into a vampire! So I can go with you!"

"NO! I will not condemn you to an undead life!"

"But I love you!"

"I know but…"

"But nothing… I will go with you if you like it or not."

"Fine."

He took her father into the forest. Farther into the forest, Lark left her old life behind her and started a new life, the life of a vampire. They went into the dark night, never to be seen or heard of again.


End file.
